


sharing is caring, miles kipling

by lesbianbey



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, a little less humorous than my last fic, also boo boo's a little shit, but it's all good, napoleon is latinx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: Napoleon hated his crush on Boo Boo, but he also loved it.





	sharing is caring, miles kipling

**Author's Note:**

> another one! we the best!
> 
> tumblr @ kiplingmiles

Mostly when Shao disappears to do his job, Napoleon takes that initiative to have several smoke breaks. Of course, Shao never minded but he always says to leave a good amount for him to smoke with his brothers. That usually never happens, because they always show up before Shao finishes his shift. However, on this Saturday afternoon, it's quiet. Normally there would be a record playing with Zeke trying to rap over it and Dizzee being Dizzee and Ra's just tagging along and Boo would maybe, just maybe, show off some of his breakdancing moves.

However, he's only expecting one person to show up.

He doesn't hear the door open when he's fishing around for a lighter. "You were just gonna start without me? What happened to waiting, Leon?"

Napoleon rolls his eyes. "Shut the fuck up, Boo. Ya damn right I was gonna start without you. You ain't nothing special."

"Keep talking like that and I'mma kick your fake Latino ass." Boo snatches the rolled joint from Napoleon's ear and lights it up with his personal lighter. "Anyways. While you're looking for a lighter, I'm gonna enjoy myself."

Napoleon can feel his face heating up. Why did he have to have a crush on one of the most infuriating people ever, he honestly doesn't know. "Sharing is caring, Miles Kipling."

"Sure it is." Napoleon gives up, and grabs the joint away before Boo can truly enjoy it.

A few minutes after, the room is surrounded with laughs and pungent smoke, and a record softly playing in the background. Napoleon likes being high with a record on, especially if it's a good one.

He surely doesn't feel like a mess, not like earlier when he was fidgety and probably blubbering, that basic gay shit whenever Boo Boo Kipling lowkey flirts with him or whenever he grins or just...when he's being a cute ass motherfucker. Napoleon can't stand it, but at the same time...he loves it.

"We should probably leave some for my brothers." Boo gestures to the little bit of flowers left, then picks it up to look at it. "Shit there ain't nun' left! We smoked the whole bag, Leon!"

"Nah, it's been like that." He snatches the bag away from Boo just so he won't get any ideas.

Boo turns around and faces Napoleon, which despite their state of euphoria, makes him nervous as hell. "I never noticed how pretty your eyes are."

Napoleon stares at Boo, then uncontrollably laughs. "That's so gay."

"I'm deadass!" Boo defends, even though he's laughing with Napoleon. Neither of them could stop laughing. "Alright alright, I said something nice, now you gotta too."

Napoleon slowly stops laughing, then looks at Boo with a semi-serious look. He could top that with the gayest shit Boo's ever heard or he can just lie and say 'you ugly as shit boi'. But of course, neither high nor sober Napoleon would say the second suggestion. "Do I really have to?"

"Yeah nigga. It's courtesy."

"Well...I think you're the most beautiful guy I've ever seen, Miles Kipling." Yup, Napoleon definitely topped that in the gayest shit that's ever been said, and now they're both blushing. Well, it's more noticeable for Napoleon but Boo has something. He's stone faced, no pun intended. "Shit, did I say something wrong?"

"You think I'm beautiful?"

Napoleon feels a sense of regret, and really wishes he can drown his regret and embarrassment in more and more weed. Why did he say that? Why why why! And then he doesn't fucking deny it. God, now Boo wouldn't want to hang out with him anymore and whatever friendship they have is probably ruined. He feels worse than how Shao must feel whenever he sees Zeke be all romantic and shit with his girl, knowing that they can never be. Fuck, why was he even coaxed into admitting that? He could've just said 'you ugly as shit boi' and kept it moving!

"Woah," Boo reaches over and touches Napoleon's shoulder, noticing Napoleon's look of panic, regret, and embarrassment. "It's ok, Leon. It's ok. No one's ever said that to me, so of course i'm shocked, but it's ok."

"Are you sure?"

"If it was weird I would've left already. Plus...it feels good to know that someone thinks i'm beautiful."

Napoleon smiles. "Shut up. I feel like I'll never live it down."

"No, you won't," Boo replies with a shrug, then starts laughing again. Napoleon just watches with a fond look, then joins in with the laughter. He even temporarily forgets that Boo's hand is still on his shoulder, and it moves even closer around his shoulders.

"If we're kinda addressing things…" Boo turns his head towards Napoleon, giving him his undivided attention. It makes it harder for Napoleon to admit anything, but Napoleon doesn't tear his gaze. "I kinda like you...a lot."

Boo cracks another smile, but he doesn't laugh. He just smiles. "Good, because I like you too."

"Also good." Napoleon chuckles, and meets Boo halfway and their lips meet in a sweet kiss.


End file.
